Closer To The Truth
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Emma Becker is caught by her foster mom kissing her friend Heather. After getting a fight with her foster mom, Emma runs away. What will happen when she meets Callie Jacob who is also a run away? Will Callie open up to Emma? What will happen when they start searching for their birth parents together? Will they discover the truth about why they're parents give them up? [Emma/Callie]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Caught By The Bitch

My name is Emma Becker and I love girls. I have a crush on my best friend, Heather. I think she might be a lesbian too. The only reason I say that is because she's been kind of trying to flirt with me. Honestly she's not the biggest flirt, but I can tell what she's trying to do. It's been a few weeks since we started dating, and she's coming over after school for a little bit before my bitchy foster mom and pref foster brother come home. We go into my room and hang out. Heather says to me after a little bit.

"You know, you can move in with me, right? If you want to get out of this place?" I look at her.

"I don't think Clarice will approve me living with you"

"Why not?"

"Cause she hates me"

"You're sixteen. You don't need to stay here"

"Thank you for offering, but I just can't" Heather slide onto my bed with me and sits as I sit up, "I'm sorry"

"It's OK. I get it" I smile at her, "So when are they suppose to be home?"

"Not for an hour" she smiles at me. I slowly lean toward her and kiss her. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer.

"Emma!" I break our kiss, look up and see Clarice standing in my doorway. Heather pulls away as I say.

"Clarice, why are you back early?"

"What is going on in here?" she crosses her arms. I press my lips together.

"Maybe I should go" Heather says getting off the bed.

"Good idea" Clarice says. I watch her as she grabs stuff and leaves my room, "Care to share something?"

"Ugh.." I say jumping off my bed and leaving to the kitchen. I grab a water from the fridge as I hear Clarice walk into the room.

"Emma..." I roll my eyes, "What's going with you?" I close the fridge and turn around to face her. She looks at me with those ice cold eyes.

"Like you actually care"

"I knew it all along"

"What?"

"From the moment you stepped into this house, I knew you would turn out to be a lesbian"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just a phase. I'll grow out of it"

"Are you saying being gay is wrong?"

"Yes. Even Travis tried to straighten you out a couple years ago"

"Ya. I lost my virginity at fourteen. I surprise he didn't get me pregnant"

"That would have been better than this. Maybe he should try again"

"That's it. I'm done" I storm back into my room, and slam the door. I grab my backpack on my chair and start filling to with my clothes.

"Emma!" I hear the handle shake, "Open the door!" I zip up my pack and throw it onto my shoulders. I walk over, open the door, and push my way past the bitch toward the front door, "Where do you think you're going?" I turn around to her.

"You don't have to deal with me anymore. I'm out of here" I open the door and slam it behind me.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bus Ride

I stand up as the bus pulls into the station. I want to leave this town, and never come back. While I was waiting, I called Heather and told her I'm sorry for leaving and I broke it off with her. Long distance wouldn't be fair, since I'm never coming back. I jump onto the bus and it pulls out. I walk down aisle and see one spot open next to a teenage girl. She's sitting there alone and looking out the window. I walk over and says.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Nope" she says quickly.

"Thanks" I drop my bag on ground and sit down. I look at her again. She's sitting with her legs up on the seat with her arms wrapped around. She looks like she had been crying, "Are you OK?" she looks at me. I notice the bruises on her face. Her lip's cut with dry blood, her cheek has a bruise, and almost a black eye. I says to her.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing"

"That's not nothing"

"I wouldn't expect anyone to understand" she looks away.

"I think I would" she chokes out a chuckle as she shrugs and looks back at me.

"You can relate to having your family hate you? At least you have a family that wants you. My parents didn't even want me when I was a baby"

"My mother gave me away when I was a baby" she looks at you, "I get it. It's hard"

"Hard? It's awful going from foster home to foster home for six years"

"I've been to eighteen different fosters houses, so I know how awful it is"

"Do you really want to compare foster homes?"

"No. I'm just saying I get what you're going through. Did someone in your foster home beat you up?"

"Wow, that's a nice way to ask" she says sarcastically, "but yes. My stupid foster dad. I can't take it anymore. I...I had to leave"

"I'm sorry"

"So what's your story? Why are you on a bus to Los Angles?"

"I had a prefy foster brother who was just awful and my foster mom hated me. So I left. Never going back." she says nothing, "So what are you going to do when you get Los Angles?"

"I don't know"

"Do you have a place to stay?" she shrugs.

"Not really"

"If you want, you can stay with me and Thayer" she looks at me.

"Is Thayer your boyfriend?"

"No. I don't have a boyfriend. He's just a friend"

"Thanks"

"I'm Emma Beaker" I say to her smiling.

"Callie Jacob" she says smiling back.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arrival

"Emma?" Thayer says to me standing on his door mat. I smile at him.

"Hi Thayer" he hugs me.

"What are you doing here?" He puts me down, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I forgot to call you" I look behind me, "This is Callie" he looks at her standing awkwardly behind Emma. He whispers to Emma.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend. We meet yesterday on the bus"

"OK?"

"Look, Thayer I'm sorry for barge in on you..."

"It's no problem"

"Can we stay here for a while? Just until I get on my feet?"

"Ya, sure. You know you're always welcome" I smile at him and look behind me at Callie.

* * *

Callie's POV

I feel so awkward standing here. Emma's being so nice to me. I see her turn around and look at me with smile. I can only guessing Thayer's OK with us staying here for a while. I walk up next to her as Emma says to me.

"Callie, this is my friend, Thayer" I look at the tall black-haired nineteen year old.

"Hi" I quietly say.

"Hey Callie"

"Thanks for letting us stay here"

"Like I told Emma, you're always welcome" I smile at him, and we walk into his apartment.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Don't Know

Callie's POV

Emma and I have been staying with Thayer for two weeks now. We have been getting to know each other and we've become somewhat friends. I really like Emma. She's different. I walk into the living room/kitchen where I find Thayer and Emma sitting on the couch. I walk over as I say to them.

"Hey" Emma looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Callie" she sits up and walks into the kitchen with me, "Want some coffee or something?" She grabs two cups from the cabinet.

"Um. Sure" she pours coffee for both of us, and slides a cup over to me, "Thanks" I say picking up my cup. She turns to me and leans on the edge of the counter as I say.

"So what are your plans today?" She laughs smiling.

"Possibly look for a job. I need some cash if I'm going to get my own apartment. What about you?" I sigh.

"I don't know"

"You say that a lot" I glance at Emma, then look down as I run my finger circle the edge of the cup.

"I didn't really have a plan when I left my foster home. I thought I would be leaving on the streets or in jail" I look up at Emma, "I want to thank you for all you and Thayer have done for me"

* * *

Emma's POV

"I didn't really have a plan when I left my foster home. I thought I would be leaving on the streets or in jail" Callie look up at me, "I want to thank you for all you and Thayer have done for me"

"What are you saying, Callie?" she sighs looking down.

"I don't want to be in your way anymore"

"You're not" I quickly say. She looks at me again, "I love having you here"

"Maybe a few more days?"

"You can stay as long as you want" I say to her.

* * *

Callie's POV

I smile at her. Emma's really kind, sweet, caring, and very pretty. I think I might like her more than a friend. I know I only might her two weeks ago, but she's amazing. I never had a girlfriend girlfriend before. Am I becoming a lesbian?

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry for the long wait. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Searching For Our Families

Emma's POV

I open the door to Thayer's apartment as Callie and I laugh about the beach today. We both surfed like crazy today. Callie smile at me. I haven't seen her this happy since we met. Honestly, I really like Callie as in she could be my girlfriend if she was a lesbian like me.

"Hey," We both look at Thayer getting off the couch, "How was the beach?"

"Awesome!" I answer with excitement, "We surfed most of the day."

"Emma's really good. Better than me." Callie says gesturing to me, "She could definitely become a professional surfer." I push her lightly in the arm as we giggle.

"Sounds like you too had fun. What are you two doing tonight?" we shrug as I say.

"Maybe start our search."

"Search?"

"For our real parents." Callie says to Thayer like he's an idiot, "We decided to do it together."

"OK. Well, I'll going out. Do you two need everything?" we look at each other again, then say to Thayer together.

"We're good." Thayer nods and grabs his leather jacket before he leaves. The door closes and we immediately get to work right after we order some Chinese food.

* * *

Callie's POV

"I don't know what I'm suppose to be looking for." I say to Emma after a while of random web searches. I look at her sitting on the floor with her laptop, "How do you start something like this?" She looks up at me, as she says.

"What I did was search my last name. That would better probably for you than me. My last name doesn't give me anything." she turns back to her laptop. I sigh and say.

"Hey Emma?" I look up again from my laptop, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure" she says getting up and coming onto the couch as I put my laptop on the table. I lean back as she says, "What's up?" I look at her. How am I suppose to just come out and tell her I like her? I smack my lips together and slowly say.

"I really like you, Emma."

* * *

Emma's POV

She smacks her lips together and says to me slowly.

"I really like you, Emma." I stare at he in surprise, "the way that I'm suppose to feel about guys."

"Do you have a crush on me?" I just blurt out. Her face goes white in embarrassment and she looks down ashamed of herself. I smile as I giggle, "Callie, it's OK" Her eyes flicker up at me, "I'm not mad."

"Really?" she says quietly.

"Ya, and I kind of have a crush on you too." She smiles up at me.

"So what happens now?"

"How about this?" I say, then lean in and kiss her lips. After a moment, I pull back and look at her smiling. She looks down trying to hide her smile.

"That could work." she says looking up at me again. Suddenly the door bell rings, and we both laugh. I get off the couch as I say.

"Thayer probably left his key here again." I walk over to the door and open it. I'm surprised when I see a teenage girl that looks about my age. She has long about black hair and brown hair. She's wearing jeans and a purple tank. Very casual looking. She looks me funny and say confused.

"Sutton, what are doing here?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What do you think? Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Who's Sutton?

Emma's POV

"Sutton, what are you doing here?" the girl says to me confused, "I thought you were spending the weekend with Ethan in the cabin. How could you lie to me?" I chuckle before saying.

"I'm sorry. What are you talking about?" She looks at me with shock and says.

"How could you do this to Ethan. He loves you."

"Who's Ethan?" I say shaking my head, "And who's Sutton?" I add. Suddenly Callie walks over to us smiling at me. She looks at me and then looks at the girl standing on Thayer's doorstep as I ask, "By the way, who are you?" She chuckles at me and says.

"Really Sutton? Is this another lying game?" Callie and I look at each other confused. I look back at her and say.

"My name isn't Sutton. It's Emma."

"OK. Emma." She says putting air quotes around my name, "Why are you in my brother's apartment?" She adds crossing her arms.

"Um, because your brother's my best friend, and I had nowhere else to go." I explain to her.

"Char and I are your best friends." She says to me, "You could have come to us. Did something happened with your adoptive parents? Or Laurel?" I roll my eyes and then I ask her almost yelling.

"Who's Laurel?!" I look at Callie who is standing next to me as confused as I am.

"Would you stop Sutton?" She yells at me, "Stop lying to me. Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about?" Just then we see Thayer walking to his apartment. As he gets closer, he notices his sister standing on his doorstep, "Thayer." She says greeting her brother.

"Hey Mads." He says walking onto the doorstep, "What are you doing here?" She looks at her brother and says.

"I came to see how you were doing?" Then she whispers, "Why is Sutton here?" Then I finally just yell at both of them.

"Who the hell is Sutton?!" Thayer and Mads look at me like I'm crazy. Then Mads sighs as she pulls out her phone and looks through it. She looks at me and shows me a picture as she says.

"This is Sutton." I grab her phone and Callie and I stare down at her phone. The picture is of her and two other girls. One has long blonde hair with blue eyes. The other girl looks exactly like me. Our mouths dropped open in surprise.

"She looks just like me." I whisper. We look up at Mads as she takes her phone back. Thayer looks over Mads shoulder and looks at the picture.

"Oh my god." Mads turns at Thayer as I look at Callie and say.

"I have a twin sister." We look back at Mads as I ask, "Where was this picture taken?"

"In your-her bedroom." Mads answers fixing her mistake, "You're really not Sutton?" She asks. I nod, "Wow, I never knew Sutton had a twin."

"Neither did I." I think for a minute and then ask, "Where does she live?" Mads looks at me.

"Phoenix, Arizona." My face lights up, "What are you going to do?" She asks me, "Show up on her doorstep."

"That's exactly what you're doing." I say. She crosses her arms as she sighs. I look at Callie smiling, "We should get packing."

"When to you want to leave?" Callie asks me pretending Mads and Thayer aren't standing there. I shrug and say questioning.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" She nods agreeing. We turn back to Thayer and Mads staring at us and I say excited, "Thank you so much Mads!" She faintly smiles back at me and says in a confused tone almost questioning coming here.

"You're welcome?" She turns to her brother and says, "Well, guess I'm spending the night." He just stares between us and his sister.

"Did you just offer to drive them to Phoenix?" I heard Thayer say to her. I looked at Mads as she says.

"Why not? I'm going back home." She looks at us as I say shocked.

"Are you serious, Mads?" She nods smiling at me, "You are amazing." I exclaim giving her a hug, "Thank you." I pull away as she shrugs before saying.

"It's no big deal. I would love to know the Emma version of Sutton." I chuckle at her.

"The Emma version of Sutton." Callie repeats almost questioning it, "I like it." She says with a smile. I smile back at her as I push her lightly in the arm. Callie is already my best friend after just a month now. I can't wait until we start dating.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you want Callie to find out about her parents when they get to Phoenix. Also please tell me what you think of Callie and Emma relationship. **

**Thanks. :)**


End file.
